Best Friends Forever
by Pinkie's Welcome
Summary: Inspired by NAWHdinosaur's story 'Tada' One shots circling Buttercup and Robin's friendship. The list is from the 'Best Friends...' chain mail. Enjoy :D Completed.
1. Give Me My Chips and Doghnut!

_A/N Ah, um hello readers of Fanfiction :) I'm Bellinda, and this is um my very first story! Yay… Anyways, um my friends Katty Taco Kisses (she seems to be very famous here on the PPG archive 0.0) and Radio Lover gave me this idea, and um I'd like to thank them a bunch ^^ Anyways, this is um inspired by NAWHdinosaur's fic 'Tada?', which is really, __**really**__ good (that I was too lazy to review to and favorite -.-), and um I hope you guys like it too. Oh yea, these are like short, so...yea -_- I only own the story plot, so you can go on and read now._

_Friends will never__ask for anything to eat or drink._

_But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have __no food._

Buttercup was on her couch munching on some chips lazily. Blossom and Bubbles had asked her if she wanted to come with them to the mall, but she declined, saying that shopping is 'too much work'. Blossom had rolled her eyes at Buttercup's attitude, while Bubbles just giggled at it. The two had left hours ago. Professor was at his weekly convention. To think that Buttercup, the Powerpuff tomboy, was being a couch potato.

Buttercup was truthfully bored out of her mind. '_Maybe I should have gone…_' she thought quietly. She set the chips down on the coffee table and fell back down on her couch, lying on her back. She stared at the ceiling out of boredom. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Buttercup rolled off the couch and landed on the fluffy floor softly. "Ugh…" she complained as she heard another knock. "Now I have to get up…" She got up slowly and shuffled her way to the door. "That was too much damn work…" When she opened it, there stood a happy Robin. Buttercup smiled softly. "Hey Robin." she greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I just ran into Blossom and Bubbles at the mall…" she started, coming in the house without permission. "And they said that your lazy butt was here all alone. I came personally because you're my best friend of all time and I'm gonna get your lazy butt active." Buttercup looked at her with bored green emerald eyes.

"Boring~" Buttercup sang, lying back down on the couch with her chips. Before she could even grab onto one single little tiny _**crumb **_of a chip, she felt the bag get snatched out of her hand. Buttercup looked up to see a stern looking Robin. "Give me my chips back~!" Buttercup whined.

Robin rolled her eyes. '_She's acting like a kid_.' the girl thought, shaking her head. '_We're 16 for crying out loud_!' "Hmm, BBQ Honey?" Robin asked out loud. She plopped one of the chips in her mouth. "This is pretty good! I love this!" She began to munch on the chips faster. Buttercup only watched. She was too lazy to get up and snatch the chips back. Once Robin was done, she threw the chip bag on Buttercup's lap. "Those were delicious." she said, sighing in satisfaction. The happy blue eyed girl skipped in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked. When she didn't hear an answer, the Powerpuff got up again and shuffled her way to the black and white tiled kitchen. The chip bag landed softly on the ground. When she got there, she saw Robin eating a doughnut. But not just any doughnut.

It was Buttercup's doughnut! Buttercup's yummy cream filled doughnut was in Robin's grasp.

"What the hell Robin!" Buttercup shouted. "That was my last doughnut!" Robin only giggled as she finished the doughnut. "You know, friends wouldn't take their other friend's favorite and only doughnut…"

Robin smiled. "I'm not your friend. I'm your _**best **_friend."

_A/N And that is the first um chapter. I felt um really satisfied with this; I hope you readers do too. Um OH! Most of you probably want the um list, so here it is :) Bold means it's um completed already._

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

_A friend would bail you out of jail._

_But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed._

_Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"_

_But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry._

_Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later._

_But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."_

_Friends only know a few things about you._

_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._

_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._

_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_Ha-ha, I'll have um fun writing this story ^^ So um, yea… This is Bellinda the Rabbit signing off! :)_


	2. Prison Cell

_A/N Holy Jesus…I got reviews! And from NAWHdinosaur, my inspiration! :') That must mean I'm doing an excellent job, right? Right? I think so… So um, I own nothing. You can uh go read if you want._

_P.S. (You don't have to read this ^^): I'm the uh first person to actually list Robin as one of the chracters in a story on the Powerpuff Archive. I though there'd be more... Jeez, she must not be that important to some, huh :( She's like my fifth fav. character..._

_A friend would bail you out of jail._

_But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed._

"My Mom is _**so **_going to kill me." Robin groaned as she whispered to Buttercup. "I mean, I didn't know that he was a cop. Did you know Buttercup?"

"Nope, not a bit." Buttercup replied casually in a whisper, sitting on the cell bench. She swung her legs back and forth and rested her head on her right hand palm. "Stupid son of a bitch…"

Buttercup and Robin were in temporary jail (_A/N Yes I made a temporary jail…I couldn't think of anything else, alright D: ) _. Both Robin and Buttercup slapped the man because he took their table when they had to use the restroom. They didn't know that guy was a cop. He put them in that jail cell and gave them gross food that they refused to eat. Now, they were both sitting on the bench waiting for Professor to pick them up.

"See Robin, you need to learn how to run." Buttercup said, glancing to her best friend. "If you ran faster, then we wouldn't be here, now would we?"

"So you're saying this is _**my **_fault, huh?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Buttercup nodded. "Well, I _**was **_the first person to get caught, and you _**did **_come back to get me…I guess this _**is **_my fault…"

"Yea, now shh." Buttercup hushed. "Just stay silent. I'll get us outta this." She cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me, officer?"

The officer turned around, a mean look on his face. "What do ya want, kid?" he grunted.

"I believe you have the wrong people." The officer gave her a look of disbelief. "Yea, you heard me. I mean, come ON. I'm a Powerpuff Girl. I'd _**never **_slap an officer. I'd never slap anyone!"

"I saw ya kid. Now be quiet." Buttercup scowled.

"Robin and I were just getting some burgers and fries when you started to _**randomly **_chase us! In my opinion, you're a bad cop." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"No, you came out of the bathroom and slapped me. _**Then **_you told me to 'get my ass away from your table or else you'll be dead.' That's when I arrested you, and that's how you got here. Deal with it kid."

"You framed us!" Buttercup shouted. "You framed us! You framed us!" The officer groaned. He couldn't wait to get home with his newborn baby and wife. They would all snuggle together by the warm fireplace. Everything will be quieter than here in this jail house with this annoying Powerpuff. Finally, after about twenty minutes of Buttercup saying "You framed us!" Professor came in, a stern look on his face.

"Buttercup, Robin." he said as he approached the jail cell. "I am very disappointed in you two."

"But we didn't do anything!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Right Robin?" Robin slowly nodded. "See, Robin agrees! The cop is a Russian spy I tell you." Professor wasn't buying it. After the old man bailed them out, the two teens got out of the jail cell. The three walked out of the jail house.

"Now you know that I told your parents Robin." Professor stated. Robin grew a look of fear. "We both talked, and decided that we'll let you off the hook…for now." Buttercup and Robin both sighed quietly of satisfaction.

'_Thank God!' _they both thought. '_We got so lucky!_'

_A/N Oh, I have no idea what to think of this um chapter. I thought it was quite funny ^^ Ha-ha, well um here's the list now:_

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

_**A friend would bail you out of jail.**_

_**But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed.**_

_Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"_

_But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry._

_Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later._

_But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."_

_Friends only know a few things about you._

_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._

_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._

_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_And that's that. I'll um try to update soon. This is Bellinda the Rabbit signing off! :D_


	3. Crying and Revenge

_A/N Wow, I feel so loved by some ;) And to ButtercupXButchForever, you'll a-actually do that? For me? My goodness, you're really sweet; thanks a bunch :) _

_Oh and um unknown reviewer, I'd never do that. T-that's stealing :O Plus, Katty gave me permission, so no need to get uh angry with me, ok? :'( I'm sorry; I should've written that she gave me the idea earlier. Now people think I'm a stealer! I feel horrible now D: Anyways, I um own nothing of course, so you may begin._

_Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"_

_But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry._

Robin was a girl who doesn't cry much. Sure, she cries of happiness and such, but other than that, she doesn't cry over sadness that much. No, it's not her thing. She's happy and bubbly. Not Bubbles bubbly, but just…bubbly.

So Buttercup was shocked when she saw her best friend crying in the rain without any jacket on. Her mascara was dripping from her eyelashes to her cheeks as she wailed. Buttercup just stood there for a second. She was just trying to process this in her brain. _**Robin **_was _**crying**_. Her bestest friend in the whole entire world. Buttercup turned on one heel and traveled back in her house.

Robin sniffled once and wiped her eyes. Her mascara was smeared, but she didn't really care. When Buttercup came back, she had a shovel gripped tightly in her hands. "W-what are you d-doing with that?" Robin managed to say before letting her tears fall down again.

"Show me where the asshole is." Buttercup growled.

"W-wha…?"

"Show me. Where the. Asshole is." Buttercup repeated slowly. A scowl was on her face as she gripped the shovel in her hand. "Who did this to you?"

"Don't w-worry about i-it." Robin stuttered. "Y-you don't have to d-do anything to him."

"So it was a boy, huh?" Buttercup asked. She stepped into the rain. "I'm going to every boy's house that's in our class." Robin opened her mouth to object, but Buttercup continued. "You know what? Fuck that, every single boy that goes to our _**school**_. No wait every fucking dude in this god damn town. I'm gonna bury the bitch alive and make them pay." She slammed her door shut and marched down the street on the sidewalk. "I bet it was Mitch, or Mike, or maybe even Elmer."

"Buttercup, you don't have to, really!" Robin tried to persuade. "I'll be ok. Seriously, just a minute cry, ok? Lower down the shovel. Come on, take a deep breath in." Buttercup stopped walking, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. "Good, now let it all out." Buttercup exhaled and looked at her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Buttercup asked. The emerald eyed girl could easily tell if Robin was lying to her. She would get this look in her eye that Buttercup could immediately recognize. Buttercup looked her straight in the eye. The look wasn't there.

"Positive." Robin said confidently. "Now come on, let's get out of this rain. I'll tell you everything."

"So basically, Mitch called you ugly, which made you cry?" Buttercup asked as she handed Robin some hot chocolate. The rain was slowly turning into sunshine.

"Yea." Robin replied quietly. She took a small sip of the delicious drink in her hands. "You know how I'm a little sensitive. So, like he came up to my face and said 'Robin, you are pretty…UGLY' and then he laughed at my expression and walked away. That really hit me hardly in the inside Buttercup, but I'm ok now. I know he's a jerk." Robin quickly finished her hot chocolate and was beginning to leave. "You won't do anything that'll hurt him…right Buttercup?"

"Oh sure." Buttercup grew a smile. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Just checking. You tend to like to hurt people. See ya later!" Robin gave her a bubbly smile before running away.

Buttercup laughed slightly. "Oh no Robin, I won't _**hurt **_him. I'll _**humiliate **_him." She grew a smirk before closing the door, planning her devious plan.

* * *

"Is that… Mitch on the flag pole?" Bubbles asked as she, Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin approached the school. People around were laughing, while others felt pity for the teen who felt great pain as his wedgie grew deeper. The boy was crying slightly, kicking his legs.

"I believe so Bubbles…" Blossom answered, letting out a teeny tiny giggle. The leader of the Puffs flew up, grabbed Mitch, and set him on the ground softly. The boy's white underpants were showing slightly as his tears slowly dried. "Mitch, who did this to you?"

"Yea Mitch, who?" Buttercup asked with a slight smirk. She looked at him, and it looked like her eyes were telling him 'Tell anyone and you'll be in a grave in my backyard.'

"I-I don't know." Mitch stuttered out in reply. He had a look of slight fear in his eyes. "It happened really early in the morning, just after I got dressed. The person…I couldn't um see him or her…yea… It's ok though, I'm ok. I'll be fine." He and the girls began to go into school, other people following their example.

Robin didn't know if this really happened of if her mind was just playing tricks on her, but she could've _**sworn **_she heard Buttercup say, "Hurt Robin again, and it'll be _**much worse **_Mitch."

_A/N Wow, never mess with Buttercup 0.0 Ah ok, here's the list again:_

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

_**A friend would bail you out of jail.**_

_**But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed.**_

_**Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"**_

_**But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry.**_

_Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later._

_But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."_

_Friends only know a few things about you._

_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._

_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._

_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_And that's that. I hope you uh enjoyed the chapter. This is Bellinda the Rabbit signing off! ;)_


	4. MY CALL OF DUTY!

_A/N Aha, thank you guys a bunch ^^ You're so kind… Anyways, um I own nada zippo, so…um yea. Read on! _

_Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later._

_But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."_

'_I'm __**so **__going to die today…' _Buttercup thought to herself with a slight scowl. She walked to the park in a normal pace. Once she got there, she saw a familiar blue eyes girl standing by an oak tree. "Robin!" Buttercup exclaimed, running to her best friend.

"Huh?" Robin asked and turned around. She smiled widely once she saw Buttercup. "Hey B.C! What's crack-a-lacking my homie?"

"…Never again Robin." Buttercup shook her head as they both sat down on a park bench.

"Aw. And I thought I had the slang down too." Robin snapped her fingers and laughed, Buttercup quickly joining.

"So Robin." Buttercup smiled. "Guess what?"

Robin began to get excited. She liked guessing games. "Elephants? Carnival? ONE MILLION DOLLARS? OH MY GOD!"

Buttercup stared blankly at her. "No Robin. Remember when you gave me that uh video game?"

_FLASHBACK! _

_Buttercup stood outside of Robin's house. She knocked on the door twice and flicked it once. Robin recognized the pattern and opened the door immediately. "Oh hey BC." Robin greeted happily, letting Buttercup in. "What brings you here?"_

"_I'm bored as hell." Buttercup replied with a yawn. "The games out my house are getting old, so I came over here to get some more strategy by playing yours."_

"_Ok I guess." Robin shrugged and checked the games she had. "Hmm…Just Dance, as in all of them…A few Sonic games… Mario games too…Kirby and Call of Duty…SpongeBob-"_

"_CALL OF DUTY?" Buttercup asked in a loud tone. _

_Robin nodded and held up the pack. "Yea. I had this game for like two months now."_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_

"_I thought you didn't really care of COD." Robin said truthfully._

"_Thought I didn't-WHAT THE FUCK ROBIN?" Buttercup slightly glared at her. "You know damn well that I love killing games, and that game got some pretty good killing in it."_

"_Oh yea…I never just gave it thought much…" Robin said slowly. "Hmm…If it means that much to you, just borrow it."_

"_B-borrow it? As in, take it?"_

"_Yea, you can take it for the weekend. I barely play it, if not at all. I don't mind one bit. As long as it's not broken, it's all yours this weekend."_

_Buttercup smiled widely as Robin tossed her the pack with the disk inside. "This is gonna be __**sweet**__. I'm going home to go play it right now." Buttercup opened the door quickly and flew away to her house in the blink of an eye, saying "See you later Robs! THANK YOU!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"Yea…" Robin replied slowly. The girl suddenly looked Buttercup straight in the eye and narrowed her blue ones. Buttercup slightly gulped. "Did something happen to it?"

"Aha, no…maybe…yes…" Buttercup looked down. She grabbed something out of her pocket. It was the Call of Duty case. Robin quickly snatched it from her and opened it.

Robin gasped as she looked down at the broken disk. "T-the disk! H-how in the…"

Buttercup rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Well, you see…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Buttercup carefully put the disk pack in the case and closed it. "Man, that game is intense. I hate Profess when he says I'm too young to play this stuff. I'm sixteen for Pete's sake!" Buttercup sighed as she noticed the strong winds. "It must be cold as hell out there…" Buttercup quickly traveled upstairs to get her jacket._

"_Where are you going Buttercup?" Bubbles asked curiously with a happy giggle._

"_Just to Robin's to get her game back." Buttercup replied, slipping on her green and black leather jacket._

"_Just be sure to get back before 9:00 or else Professor will be all up on your case." Blossom warned, not even taking one single glance from her book._

"_Yea, yea, I know." Buttercup grumbled, running downstairs. Like always, she jumped down the fifth last one for fun. What she didn't expect was to jump right onto Robin's game. "Oh shit…" Buttercup growled. "Maybe it's not broken…?" Buttercup picked it up and checked. She sighed as she looked at the broken disk. "I knew it'd be too good to be true." Buttercup walked out of the house, ready to meet her fate._

_END OF FLAHBACK_

"But to make it up-" Buttercup slightly smiled. "-I got you Trident Layers gum! It's watermelon~!" Buttercup handed her the gum.

"G-gum?" Robin's eye twitched. "You broke my game and gave me GUM?"

Buttercup laughed nervously. "Well yea! OH would you look at the time. It's nine, so SEE YA!" Buttercup got up and sped away quickly.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW BUTTERCUP! YOU'RE A GONER!"

_A/N Aha, there's chapter four for ya! Oh my gosh you guys! I have an idea for ANOTHER story! And this time, __**I **__uh made it up! Aren't you guys um proud? I hope so…Anyways, it'll be about uh three things: Robin (Again yay! XD), Mike (Never seen him that much), and WAL-MART! Yes people, Wal-Mart. I'm so uh original… :) So uh, the list…_

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

_**A friend would bail you out of jail.**_

_**But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed.**_

_**Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"**_

_**But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry.**_

_**Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later.**_

_**But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."**_

_Friends only know a few things about you._

_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._

_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._

_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_Yes, I am uh loving this so far. You guys are too…right? Aha, uh leave a review if you want…please?_


	5. Embarassing!

_A/N Wow, um thank you! You reviewers keep me goin'... :) I um own nothing, so begin...please? *U*_

_Friends only know a few things about you._

_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._

"Hey Robin..." Buttercup said slowly. Robin and Buttercup were lying on Robin's clean fluffy floor, bored out of their minds.

"Hmm?" Robin asked. She yawned loudly.

"Remember that time when you were trying to sing Whitney Houston?"

_FLASHBACK!_

_Robin smiled. "I'm gonna sing 'I Will Always Love You', k Buttercup?"_

_"Whatever..." Buttercup muttered back._

_Robin cleared her throat. "And I~! Will always love YoUUU~!" Buttercup burst out laughing while Robin's face grew red with embarassment. "No! I'm gonna do it! And I~! Will always love yOUUuUU~!"_

_"You totally suck!" Buttercup laughed. Robin glared at her and tried to do it again._

_END OF FLAHBACK_

"Aha...yea." Robin said flatly. She sat up and smirked. "Remember when you tried to catch a tic tac in your mouth?"

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Robin...hey, hey Robin...?" Buttercup started to jump up and down excitedly with a kidish smile._

_Robin rolled her eyes. "What Buttercup?"_

_"See, like, these tic tacs? Like, right here in this pacage?"_

_"Robin sighed. "YES Buttercup. I can clearly see them."_

_Buttercup smirked. "You just sit back and watch. I'm gonna catch this in my mouth!" Buttercup picked up one of the white tic tacs and threw it up. She opened up her mouth widely and tried to catch the tic tac, but missed. "What the hell? No...I won't give up..." Buttercu tried again. And again. And again. But every time she tried, she failed. Robin giggled. "STOP GIGGLING! I'm gonna do this!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"And you never did, did ya?" Robin giggled. Buttercup sat up as well and glared at Robin.

"Oh yea? Remember when you tripped _**up**_the stairs?"

_FLASHBACK!_

_Robin was being her happy little self. She skipped up the stairs, but her left foot went up too high. She fell with a loud thud. The class looked at her, snickering lowly. "S-shut up!" Robin stuttered. "Keep on walking and stop snickering!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Robin rolled her eyes. "Yea, says the person who tripped over **nothing**."

_FLASHBACK!_

_Robin held her textbook close to her chest as she walked. "Hey Buttercup?"_

_"Yea Robin?" Buttercup replied, blowing a bubble with her gum._

_"Why are you so suspicious of the new math teacher?"_

_"Well because he-" Buttercup never got to finish, because she tripped and fell._

_Robin raised an eyebrow. "How the heck did you fall?"_

_"My shoelaces were-" Buttercup stopped her sentecnce once she saw her tied shoelaces. "Well there was a rock-"_

_"There's no rock." Robin interrupted._

_"IT WAS THE MATH TEACHER!" Buttercup hollered. Robin just gave her a look._

_END OF FLAHBACK_

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again!" Buttercup exclaimed with a red face.

Robin giggled. "Fine, fine. The conversation is now officially over." The two stayed silent for a moment.

"...So now what do we do?" Buttercup asked. Robin shrugged. The two layed back down on Robin's fluffy carpet floor and sighed, thinking about what else they should do.

_A/N And t-that's that :) Uh , the list, right. _

**_But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food._**

_**A friend would bail you out of jail.**_

_**But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed.**_

_**Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"**_

_**But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry.**_

_**Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later.**_

_**But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."**_

**_Friends only know a few things about you._**

**_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._**

_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._

_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_Yes, I am uh loving this so far. You guys are too…right? Aha, uh leave a review if you want…please?_

_Um, uh yea... There it is; YAY XD Um, the Wal-Mart fic will be about like 52 chapters long o.o I know, HUGE right? I-I hope it's not to um much for you guys. Ya just gotta keep up :P I'll uh post that list too up on my profile...so yea. Review and uh...yea. This is Bellinda the Rabbit signing o-off! ;)_


	6. Blake's GAY?

_A/N I'm uh back! ^^ Aha, when will the new fic be out? Hm...maybe 2-3 weeks from now, I guess. I own nothing, so uh begin!_

_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._

_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_

Robin blew her running snot into the white tissue. "A-and then he said 'I'm not his type'! How could he?"

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight." Buttercup said, shaking her head. "So basically, you, second most prettiest girl in our class, got rejected by Blake, second most hottest guy in our class." Robin wiped her tears and nodded.

"Yea..." Robin sighed deeply. "That _**crushed**_me B.C. Literally." She sighed again and looked at her elephant watch. "Oh dear... I have to get home. It's my turn to cook dinner." Sighing deeply once more, she opened the front door. "Bye B.C..."

"Bye Robin." Buttercup waved as the door closed softly. "The bastard... How _**dare**_he do that to _**my**_bestest friend?" Buttercup stood up. "Oh, he's gonna pay. He. Is. Going. To. **Pay**.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Buttercup this morning?" Blossom asked Robin, fixing her skirt slightly.

"Yea, we haven't seen her all morning..." Bubbles had a worried tone in her voice. "Oh, I hope she's alright..."

"No I haven't..." Robin replied slowly. She suddenly stopped walking. "Crap!"

"What?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Buttercup is about to do-"

"_Hello students of Townsville High_!" Buttercup's voice rang through the speaker. Students stopped walking and became quiet.

"-...something stupid." Robin sighed and shook her head.

"Like what?" Bubbles asked.

"Just watch."

"_I bet all of you guys know who Blake Jefferson is: second hottest guy in room 128, right_?" Most students nodded. '_Right. And then there's Robin Snyder, second cutest girl in room 128, correct_?" Once again, the students nodded. "_So it would be quite predictable for these two to go out on dates and crap, right_? _Right. Well, **Blake **here wanted to be a retarded ass and rejected her._" Most of the students gasped. "_That's right; rejection. So, now I've gone into depth with this. Why does Blake not go out with any girl? Well..." _Buttercup paused. "_If you like Blake, then sorry, because he is gay_." The students gasped again.

"What?" Robin asked in disbelief. "Ugh, Buttercup!"

Girls stared at the red faced Blake. "Blake's gay, no wonder." One girl whispered to her friend.

"It's kind of obvious when you look at it though..."

Robin facepalmed. "Oh, she is SO in trouble!"

* * *

"I got... suspended for two weeks...and detention for a month." Buttercup smiled as she talked to Robin on the phone.

"_And you're **happy**?_"

"Pretty much. NO HOMEWORK!"

"_Oh my gosh, you never think about the negatives, do you_?"

"Nope. Well I have to go. Professor's an ass, so he wants my phone taken away, along with all of my other electronics."

_Ok then I guess. Bye B.C._"

"Peace out Rob." Buttercup hung up the phone and tossed it on her dresser before lying down. "Ah Blake, ya bastard. Ya got what you deserve. Now **nobody **will have a crush on ya anymore." Buttercup evilly smiled and chuckled deeply.

_A/N Oh crud...e-evil Buttercup! BEWARE D: Ok, so list, right._

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

_**A friend would bail you out of jail.**_

_**But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed.**_

_**Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"**_

_**But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry.**_

_**Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later.**_

_**But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."**_

**_Friends only know a few things about you._**

**_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._**

**_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._**

**_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_**

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_And that's all. So, I hope you enjoyed. See you guys um soon ^^ Until next time, this is uh Bellinda the Rabbit signing off ;D_


	7. Let Her FINISH!

_A/N Um, I have no patience today so... I own nothing :)_

_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._

_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._

Robin glanced at the clock. '_Only two minutes to do this... yea...' _Robin took a deep breath in and smiled in front of the bored class. "Hello, and my topidc is on suicide." The kids looked at her with bored expressions. "Suicide is a horrible thing. It takes your life away. Finding help for it may take a long time, but death itself is permanent. People-"

_**RING!**_

The class scarmbled from their seats and headed for the door. Buttercup noticed Robin's disappointment. She had worked a whole week on her project. "She didn't finish yet." Buttercup said sternly in a loud tone.

"Uh, do we care?" a snobby blonde asked. Not Bubbles, but just... a snobby blonde. Bubbles is too nice.

"You _**should **_care. What happens if a close family member or friend of yours died of suicide? **Died**, do you understand that word? Not like color die, the die as in the permanent one. And no not a fucking permanent marker."

"Buttercup, language." their teacher said.

Buttercup shot him a short glare before softening her look. "Look... This is a really good topic. It's helpful to those secret suicidal people that might be right in this classroom. You let other people finish! How come Robin can't too? What, are you racist to blue eyed chicks or somethin'?"

"N-no.." the teacher stuttered.

"Well then, let. Her. **Finish**." Buttercup growled.

The teacher gulped. "A-alright then... Students, back into your seats." They all silently went back. Robin gave Buttercup a huge grin. Buttercup gave a thumbs up and a smile back.

"Continue on Robin." the teacher said. Robin nodded before she began to speak again.

_A/N This was, uh, totally short -_- Oh well, they're not supposed to be that long anyways. Oh yea, the list! So..._

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

_**A friend would bail you out of jail.**_

_**But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed.**_

_**Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"**_

_**But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry.**_

_**Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later.**_

_**But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."**_

**_Friends only know a few things about you._**

**_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._**

**_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._**

**_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_**

**_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._**

**_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._**

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

_Oh, I'm almost done :O Totally didn't know until now... Next chapter is the LAST chapter... Holy shiznet, uh... I DIDN'T KNOW D: But yes, until t-then, this is Bellinda ze Rabbitz (changed my name :P) signing off! :)_


	8. Forever and Ever

_A/N OMG YOU GUYS! LAST CHAPPIE! W-WAHH D: But uh, no worries. I gots me another comin' along... SO, I own nothin'... read please :)_

_Friends are only through high school and college._

_But, best friends are for life._

Buttercup sighed as she closed her 'memory book'. "Oh Robin..." she muttered in her deep, scratchy voice. "I miss you..." Buttercup looked at the blue sky as she rocked back and forth in her brown rocking chair. Her breath grew weak each second. "Remember the time when you stole my doughnut? Or how about when I broke COD?" Buttercup laughed a bit, but then coughed loudly. "Oh, how I miss those days... And Blake, what a jerk he was! He got his ass kicked!" Buttercup smiled, her wrinkles clearly showing. "And we'd always-"

"Grandma, who're ya talkin' to?" Buttercup looked down to see her little neice Bailey, who raised an eyebrow. The girl clutched onto her teddy.

"Oh Bailey..." Buttercup rubbed Bailey's slick black hair. "You'll understand soon..."

"Um... ok?" Bailey was confused.

"Come on Bailey!" they both heard someone call. Buttercup's daughter Blaze came along and grabbed the little girls' hand. Before they left, they gave Buttercup a kiss. "Bye Ma!"

"By Grandma!" Bailey added.

"We love you!" they both said in unison with smiles as they went to the car.

"Love you.. too..." Buttercup replied as the car drove off. She felt her heart beat slow down. "It... must be... my time..." Buttercup muttered as she noticed it was harder to breath. She suddenly laughed and grinned widely. "Blossom... Bubbles... Robin... I'm c-coming..."

Those were her last words before she went into an eternal sleep.

* * *

Buttercup woke up. "What the...?" She looked down at her teenage body. She was dressed in all white, and a halo was placed above her head. "I-I'm a teen! But how am I even-"

"Buttercup!" she heard three voices say in unison.

Buttercup gasped. She let the tears flow down onto her cheeks. "Blossom, Bubbles, Robin!" she called, running towards the voices.

"Oh Buttercup, you're here!" Bubbles cried, hugging her sister deeply. "It's great, but then again sad."

"Yes, but at leats we're all together." Blossom smiled.

"I know right?" Robin asked. She looked at Buttercup and held her fist towards her. "BFFs?"

Buttercup grinned as the fist pounded. "BFFs forever!"

_A/N A-and there ya go! You wnat the, uh, list still? I got it ;D_

_**Friends will never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**But, best friends will help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

**_A friend would bail you out of jail._**

**_But, best friends will be sitting next to you saying, "Crud, we messed up. You need to learn how to run!" Then turn to the officer and say that you were framed._**

**_Friends will pat you on the back to comfort you when you're crying and ask you, "Why are you crying?"_**

**_But, best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser who made you cry._**

**_Friends would borrow your stuff then return it a few days later._**

**_But, best friends would lose your stuff and say, "My bad... Here's a tissue."_**

**_Friends only know a few things about you._**

**_But, best friends could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story._**

**_Friends comfort you because a guy rejected you._**

**_But, best friends walk up right to the guy and say "You're gay, aren't you?"_**

**_Friends will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing._**

**_But, best friends will kick the whole crowds' butt for leaving you._**

**_Friends are only through high school and college._**

**_But, best friends are for life._**

_-Sniffle- That's it you guys! I'm, uh, done :) Wal-Mart... oh, well I guess I can, uh, arrange for today/tomorrow... yea :) So until next fic, this is Bellina the Rabbit finally signing o-off! :')_


End file.
